dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
White Lantern Corps
History Blackest Night In Blackest Night, Hal Jordan, in order to defeat the Black Lantern Corps, severed the connection between the Black Lantern Ring and Superman, and transformed Wonder Woman, Superboy, The Flash, Green Arrow, Animal Man, Donna Troy, Kid Flash,Superman and Ice into White Lanterns, having all attack Black Hand. Later, the White Light resurrected Deadman, Aquaman, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Hawk, Maxwell Lord, Captain Boomerang, Professor Zoom, Jade, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Osiris. Currently, only Deadman possess a White Power Ring, but all momentarily inducted White Lanterns are still considered members, as the White Light still has some degree of control over them. History The first White Lantern Corpsman was created when Sinestro of Korugar bonded with The Entity, the embodiment of life itself.1 However, the entity was removed from Sinestro by Nekron, and then claimed by Hal Jordan, who used its power to rescue Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, The Flash, Ice, Animal Man, Kid Flash, and Green Arrow, who had all been turned into Black Lanterns by Nekron as well as the Anti-Monitor. Jordan then used the power of the entity to revive Nekron's tether to the living world, Black Hand. The revived Black Hand then regurgitated twelve white rings that destroyed Nekron's body, and revived the Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Deadman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Jade, Firestorm, Osiris, Hawk, Maxwell Lord, Captain Boomerang, and Professor Zoom.2 After the defeat of Nekron all heroes that were turned into White Lanterns were discharged from the Corps, save for Deadman, who, as of Brightest Day #0, is shown to be the only resurrected character retaining a white power ring.3 Deadman learns from the Entity that it is dying and needs to find the "chosen one" to take his place which is Deadman's task. He thought of Hal Jordan as the perfect candidate and as he told the Entity to take him to him.4 Instead of taking him to Hal Jordan, the White Lantern Ring takes Deadman and Dove to Aquaman and Mera. Aquaman explains what the White Lantern told him, to find Jackson Hyde. Deadman questions why the Lantern took him to Aquaman when he could be searching for the Entity replacement. The ring replies that to find the new Entity, Deadman must help all the other resurrected complete their tasks. Aquaman understands what's at hand and explains to Deadman that for him to succeed he must find and help others and tell them what has to happen.5 The White Lantern was recently acquired by Deathstorm (the Black Lantern version of Firestorm) who by infecting it with his essence was able to generate Black Lantern duplicates of the twelve heroes and villains resurrected by the Entity apparently with the goal of preventing them from achieving their missions. When his White Lantern Ring reaches 100%, Deadman approached Hawkman and Hawkgirl after their mission on Hawkworld. When the Entity wanted them to live separate lives as a secondary labor so that they can live life stronger, Hawkman and Hawkgirl objected to that as Hawkman tries to remove the White Power Ring from Deadman by force. The Entity quoted "So be it" and reduces them to white dust right in front of Deadman's eyes.6 Deadman orders the ring to resurrect the two heroes, but the ring refused, saying to Boston, that this is part of his plan, and explained to him. It turns up that, when Nekron attacks Earth, not only mortally wounds the Entity, but also heightened the contamination of the planet, and the corruption will rise up in the form of another "dark avatar" of the darkness who will try to destroy the Star City forest, in which is the key to save Earth's soul and the new champion of life, caused Earth to die. The Entity resurrects the twelve characters with different purposes. Some of them, like Hawk, Maxwell Lord and Jade are supposed to prevent further disasters and give Deadman and the Entity more time, but five of them (Aquaman, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl) are resurrected in order to overcome what held them back in life (what the Hawks already done by destroying the curse that haunted them), by completing their tasks, their lifeforce is purified and the ring takes their essences back, because they are essential in saving Earth. Deadman also have a secondary purpose, supply the white ring with power by embracing life.7 edit] Powers and abilities Main article: Power ring (weapon) EnlargeA White Power RingEach White Lantern Corps member possesses a power ring that gives the user access to white energy constructs powered by life itself. The original wielder of the "Entity", Sinestro, showed the ability to eradicate swarms of Black Lanterns effortlessly and is described as "godlike." He also appeared to be immortal, able to survive a seemingly fatal wound and recovering within minutes.8 When Hal Jordan wielded the power, he demonstrated the ability to create additional rings, restoring heroes claimed by Nekron to life.2 Currently Deadman is the only one possessing a white ring, and demonstrated the ability to restore life to a bird that had died falling out of its nest.2 He was also able to transform the area devastated by Prometheus into a lush forest. However, this seems to be the work of the "Entity", as Deadman has so far been unable to access the ring's powers himself.3 Similar to black rings, white rings start with no charge. As the wearer embraces life again the ring rises in power level.9 What happens when a white ring reaches one hundred percent charge remains unknown. The only thing known is that the ring as it charged itself gave Deadman the sensation that someone would die. As the ring reached 100%, it forced Deadman to meet the Hawks where the ring tasked them a second labor, however when Carter and Shiera refused to obey, both lovers were apparently reduced to white dust in the process. Category:Organizations